Everywhere
by riceangel06
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS UP I AM BACK! CHAPTER 10 IS COMING SOON! this is a tp romance. some mu and bg. Just read it and review!
1. everywhere

Title: Changes...can't live without them  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (for now heheh.)  
  
Warnings: Cussing. If that offends you...go away. I don't like you. j/k  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
dumb disclaimer: Retards! If I owned DBZ do you think I waste my time writing FANFICTION?!! It's called FANFICTION for a reason!!! besides. If you sued me...you would get nuttin cause I don't gots no money *curses under breath* oh! And "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch belongs to her. Not me.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
I decided to make it a t/p. please r&r (4 all you retards out there, r&r means read and review). if you hate Pan then flame me, yell through email or AIM, or ask me nicely/mean through email or review for a Pan bashing fic next time. (personally I don't like Pan that much...but I just can't help writing a t/p. I'm sorry!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
DING-DONG!!  
  
"Hello? Capsule Corp." Bulma's ditzy mother answered the door.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Briefs. Is Marron, Goten, Trunks, and Bra here?" Pan asked, "Cause I need to tell them something really important…so yeah…"  
  
"In the backyard swimming! Do you want some cookies? Cakes maybe?" Mrs. Briefs smiled, "Or maybe-"  
  
"MOTHER!!!" Bulma yelled, "STOP THAT CONSTISTANT BLABBERING!! (an: hmmm Vegeta must have worn off on her.. ^.^) JUST BRING COOKIES OR WHATEVER TO ALL OF THEM DAMMIT!)  
  
"My, my! Still rebellious after so long!" Mrs. Briefs sighed, "Well, see you in a bit Panny!"  
  
Pan shot into the sky to fly about oh…1 mile to the backyard. When she landed she saw Goten, Marron, Bra and Trunks swimming in pool without her. As she walked toward them, Goten noticed that she was coming, whispered something to Marron, Bra and Trunks. Then the 4 of them flew off, only to shout back, "We have places to go and people to meet! See ya!"  
  
"YAH. RIGHT! I'LL SEE YOU IN 4 YEARS!!" Pan shouted at them with teary eyes.  
  
They loved joking around with Pan like that. They have never taken her "threats" seriously. They never thought twice that she might actually do what she said she would. They thought she was being melodramatic. They never thought she would leave. Never thought she was capable of ditching them and getting new and better friends. Never thought she was smart enough to pass the SAT's with almost full score. They never thought she would or could go to college. Yeah…well. She did.  
  
"Kaasan! Tousan!" Pan called through the house.  
  
"Her parents came running from the back door and the kitchen, "WHAT?!" that yelled in unison frantically, "Did you get hurt?! Did you blow up Vegeta's GR? Are you on the run? WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm leaving at the end of the week. And I'm not changing my mind." Pan said firmly.  
  
Videl's eyes filled with tears and whispered, "Why? Did we do something wrong? What did we do to make you want to leave so early?"  
  
"Nothing. I just think that I should leave earlier than planned so I can get used to my surroundings before school starts…that's all." Pan said.  
  
*Turn it inside out so I can see. Your body view that's drifting over me…and when I wake you're…you're never there and when I sleep you're everywhere… you're everywhere. *  
  
"Should we have a good-bye party for you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No. Don't tell ANYONE where I went except of Grandma Chi-chi. Not even Goten. Especially NOT Goten, Trunks, Bra, or Marron. Oh yeah, Grandma Chi-chi can't tell anyone either. Not even Bulma or Vegeta." Pan said.  
  
"Right. So could we go with you to Washington (an: Who would want to come here?! To WASHINGTON?! Ugh. People.) with you?" Videl asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure!! That would be awesome. But you can't tell anyone where we're going. Not even Grandma Chi-chi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmm. Why doesn't she want anyone to know? Haha. From reading other fics, you probably already know why!  
  
This chapter sucked!!! *Wails and buries head in hands* I'm a failure!! WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Read and review!! If you want the next chapter I will need at least 1 review. Flames accepted.  
  
Please scroll down to the pretty yellow box on the bottom and review! Thanx. 


	2. where's pan?

Everywhere  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Summary: Pan goes away. Basically it's about Trunks finding out and getting upset. Yeah so...  
  
An: oh! And I just noticed that I messed up on the lyrics. It's actually: "Turn it inside out so I can see, the part of you that's drifting over me." What happened was my dumb ole brother told me the wrong thing cause I couldn't tell what it was. So I looked it up like 3 weeks after I posted it up and discovered it was wrong. Sorry!  
  
  
  
"Hey Kaasan! Where's Pan? I...we wanted to say sorry about yesterday." Goten said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"YEAH?! WELL GUESS WHAT? SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU AND WE WON'T SEE HER FOR THE NEXT 4 YEARS OR MAYBE WE'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Chi chi yelled.  
  
"Mom! She's just overreacting! We didn't mean anything! She knows that! Geez. She'll probably be back in her room by the end of the week." Goten replied coolly, too dense to know what his mother meant.  
  
"You have NO idea about what's happening do you?" Chi chi hissed, "Dende! Even Goku would know what's going on if he were here right now!"  
  
"Konnichiwa Chi chi-san!" Trunks said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Hi." Chi chi replied angrily.  
  
"Uh...what's going on?" Trunks asks, glancing back and forth from Goten to Chi chi, "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Damn right you missed something!" Chi chi growled, "Pans gone because of you!"  
  
"Whoa! Okay. We've done this kind of stuff before. She'll be back in no time!" Trunks said, taken back by the accusation.  
  
"She'll be gone for 4 years." Chi chi replied, "Gohan, Videl, and Pan left this morning to America."  
  
"Wha-what?! Bu...but...She's...not...CAPABLE of pulling a stunt like this!" Goten and Trunks yelled.  
  
"HMPH. That's the Pan that you know. Unlike you, she has a life. In 4 years, when she comes back from COLLEGE. YES GOTEN. COLLEGE. She'll most likely have a boyfriend or maybe even a husband!!!!" Chi chi screamed at the two demi-saiyans.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
In the US 1 month later...  
  
"Bye mom! Come visit me okay?" Pan hugged her parents as they were about to board the plane back to Japan.  
  
"Love ya Panny! Call us okay?" Gohan and Videl called to Pan as they walked down the tunnel thing into the plane.  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Ring!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Pan! It's Jazzie!"  
  
"Jazzie my gurl! Wassup?"  
  
"Well...canyoucomewiththeclubwithmetodaycauseidon'thaveadateandiwashopingyoucouldcomewithmesoiwouldn'tfeellonely."  
  
"Um. Okay..."  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 11:00 cause that's when it opens!"  
  
"Right. I'll see ya! Bye Jazzie."  
  
Pan sighed. Things were going okay so far. She's been here for a month but...it just wasn't right without her family and her friends. She even missed Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron for Dende's sake!  
  
Just tell me how I got this far... just tell me why you're here and who you are.... And when I wake you're never there.... and when I sleep you're always there.  
  
*If only I could find a guy. I miss Trunks. If only he were here...* Pan thought.  
  
*Wait! WHAT AM I THINKING?! SURE I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM BUT I'M OVER HIM NOW!!*  
  
Pan climbed up the stairs of her apartment and changed into some casual clothes. Hopefully she could find a cute guy with a great personality. Not to mention a nice body!  
  
"Man. If Bra were here, she would be a BIG help. Damn. I don't even know what to wear!" Pan cursed.  
  
Eventually, Pan decided that she would wear tight black leather pants, a red halter-top, and black sketcher boots. Around 10:50, Pan started to get nervous, by 10:59, she was most likely gonna pull out her hair if she hadn't had that red bandanna on her head (no. not the orange ones she had in GT). When her friend Jazzie pulled up, she all of a sudden chilled.  
  
"Hey Girlie! Hop on in!" Jazzie called from her BMW Third Series.  
  
As Pan climbed in, she acknowledged the couple in the back.  
  
"Hey Mariah! Emmy my gurl! Wassup?!" Pan high fived her friends.  
  
"Look here. We're gonna meet in front of the club at 2:00AM or else you're getting your own ride!" Jazzie piped up.  
  
As they pulled into the parking lot, a crowd of guys whistled. The girls just gave them the finger. Hopping out of the car and walking toward the club entrance, an EXTREMELY cocky (not to mention drunk) man walked up to Pan and grabbed her ass.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Pan kneed the guy in the *ahem* and punched him in the gut, not to mention slapping him so hard that he hit the pavement with a loud THUD.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that!" Emmy giggled, "My! That's one less boy hitting on us tonight!"  
  
When Pan reached the entrance, she noticed that one of the security guards there was (to her horror)...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OoOoOoO! Who could it be? You're not gonna find out yet! And yes I know this chappie sucked. Trust me! They'll get better as we get more into the story. And I guess this won't be the typical trunks/pan.  
  
Guess what? Other than Trunks, Vegeta is probably the cutest dbz guy! Then comes Goten. Chouztsu looks like a china doll! Haha. Anyways you all know the drill. See the pretty (quite plain actually) yellow/white box that says "click here for reviews!"? Click on that, write your name or email so I can tell you updates and write a comment (good, bad, it sucked, great!, cute, nice, I know who you are, etc.)  
  
Oh! And go read "Petals" and "Dark Season" by Jameta of the darkness! She goes to my school so I already know what the stories are about. However. I'm not telling you. Go read them! Shoo!! shoo!! Then come back and read the 3^rd chapter!  
  
Please review! At least 2 reviews or no 3^rd chapter!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
Riceangel06  
  
Please email me (if you have any questions or comments or whatever) at [1]riceangel06@yahoo.com  
  
Thanx! ~*(^.^)*~  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:riceangel06@yahoo.com 


	3. pan and uuba pair or not?

Everywhere  
  
Chapter 3: Pan & Uub…a pair?  
  
(an: WAY too lazy for a disclaimer and stuff. Sorry!)  
  
okay. to all those guys/girls that I emailed: I changed the story line a bit  
  
"Pan!" Uub yelled, "Sup girl! I haven't seen you for years!"  
  
"Um. Hi Uub." Pan looked uncomfortable, "Uh... I gotta go!"  
  
"Whatever! Hey. Are you staying at the college dorm?"  
  
"Yeah." Pan said  
  
"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7:00 and we can catch up!" Uub grinned.  
  
Jazzie elbowed Pan and whispered/yelled in her ear, "WELL SAY SOMETHING!"  
  
"Okay. Sure." Pan replied, glaring at her friend.  
  
Feeling dazed, (an: *ahem* WHATEVER! HAHA. DAZED MY ASS.) Pan walked into the club. They quickly reserved a extremely scratched "pool table". (Did I mention that Pan had a pool stick thing? Guess not! Well…now you know.)  
  
  
  
Boo hoo!!! Someone help me! I know this is a short chappie but I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AGAIN!!!! ARGH. Gimme some ideas you guys! Okay… this was also a bad chapters. Okay…all the chapters are gonna be cheesy dumb and boring until Pan finishes college and goes back to Japan… so! Want an interesting next chapter? THEN GIMME SOME IDEAS!!  
  
Email me at riceangel06@yahoo.com!! 


	4. Let's Go Shopping!

Everywhere  
  
Chapter 4: Let's go Shopping!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I get the plain pool balls!" Mariah and Emmy yelled.  
  
"Yeah leave me and J-chan (Jazzie) with the stupid striped ones…" Pan grumbled.  
  
Grinning, Emmy replied, "So?! You got a hot date tomorrow!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT UUB! HE'S MY GRANDPA'S OLD MARTIAL ARTS STUDENT DAMMIT! BESIDES WE'RE ONLY FRIENDS!" Pan screamed (her friends had been rubbing the idea of "pan on a date" in).  
  
"Geez! Stop the bitching you two! Emmy! Why don't you go and see if those hot guys over there will dance with you or get a drink or something!" Mariah (a.k.a. the peacemaker) said, pushing Emmy toward a group of guys at the bar.  
  
"Where'd our ride go?" Pan asked, looking around for Jazzie, "She's disappeared! Good golly! We turn around for a second and she's gone!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night…  
  
"Bye Pan! Remember…registration is tomorrow at 7:30! I'll pick you up at 7:00!" Jazzie called to Pan as they both entered their dorms. (They're dorms are across the hall!)  
  
*UGH! College is so weird!* Pan thought out loud.  
  
"Um…NO. I think it's just you." replied Pan's bitchy roommate.  
  
"Shut your trap Kristin McNickel!" Mariah said to Kristin as she walked to her room. (Mariah is Pan's other roommate.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day…  
  
Registration was dumb. Basically they stood in a line for nearly 3 hours just to fill out a lousy form in literally 2 minutes and then leave.  
  
"So… Let's go shopping for some clothes for you to wear during your date." Jazzie suggested.  
  
"Sure…"  
  
After shopping for nearly 4 hours, the two finally decided on L.E.I. Flares with a white halter-top from Abercrombie and Fitch.  
  
"Okay… Now we get to look at make-up!! YAY!!" Jazzie squealed.  
  
After debating on what makeup colors to buy Pan bought glittery light blue, white eyeliner, blue and white swirly nail polish and clear MAC lip-gloss. Jazzie bought glittery pink eye shadow, white eyeliner, shiny pink and shiny purple nail polish, and maroon and white swirled lip-gloss (AN: its makes this really pretty pink-ish color. My friend has it).  
  
7:00 PM  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"What?" Kristin answered the door.  
  
After noticing that the person knocking was a "hot guy" with a "nice tan" and "cute hair", she immediately changed her bitchy attitude to her fake nice and cute attitude.  
  
"Oh! Hi! I'm Kristin, you?" Kristin asked, hanging onto Uub's arm.  
  
Suddenly they heard a low growl; Kristin turned around to see Pan glaring at her.  
  
"He's MY date. Not yours WHORE." Pan said, powering up.  
  
  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
OoOoOo! Does Pan really have a thing for Uub? When will poor ole trunks come in? It's all comin soon kiddos!!!!! Thanx to anonymous for giving me ideas for the story!! And hopefully chapter 5 will be coming soon. 


	5. authors note

Okay people! I want 15 reviews before the next chapter goes up. I don't mean to be harsh but no 15th review… no next chapter. I have not gotten a single new review since I last checked it. So… you want another chapter, then review. 


	6. Trunks comes in!

OMG! You guys are the best! I...I don't know what to say! WOW! I haven't checked my reviews 4 a while that's why I haven't been posting up new chapters. Also I've probably been suffering from depression and stuff (no…not about the reviews…my parents r getting a divorce and it's kinda hard on me right now…) I swear…I almost cried when I saw that many review….WOW….  
  
Thanx soo much too:  
  
Anonymous  
  
Blue-angel1204  
  
Mia  
  
Saiyan Jameta  
  
Magma-chan  
  
Crystal star lite  
  
GIRL ()  
  
Nic ()  
  
Clt ()  
  
OKAY YOU GUYS….  
  
THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING 4!!!!!! *squeals* TRUNKS COMES IN THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
"Ugh!" I have absolutely NO time for you!" Pan yelled, powering down.  
  
"Pan…Let's just go okay?" Ubuu said tentatively.  
  
Kristen glared at Pan evilly.  
  
"Oh! Pan…I'm having a party tonight so don't even bother coming home before 1:00AM because you ain't invited!" Kristen sneered.  
  
Pan and Ubuu just shut the door in her faced and walked down the hall. Pan just shrugged and said to Ubuu, "Thank DENDE I'm not invited. Geez! I hope that Dende will bring upon her evil."  
  
*Dende grins and snickers evilly. 'Oh boy! I FINALLY get fun!'*  
  
Ubuu laughed, "So…I see you're still the Pan I remember. So how's everyone?"  
  
"To hell to them!" Pan snarled, but after seeing the look on Ubuu's face, she decided to explain to him what was going on.  
  
"Okay… Well. After you left, Trunks, Marron, Goten and Bra were really mean to me and they would kinda mock me and stuff and… you know… I thought they were my friends but…" Pan sighed, "Well…then here was my crush on Trunks…"  
  
"Yeah…"Ubuu patted her back.  
  
1  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
"Why did you leave though?" Pan asked, eyeing him.  
  
"Well…me and Marron went out for 3 years and…well…I thought that our relationship was really working out so I bought this really pretty and expensive ring…and proposed. Well…she did that little crying thing so I thought she was going to say yes…UNTIL…she started laughing and said 'me? Marry you? HAHA! YEAH RIGHT!' So…I just left." Uub said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! No WAY!" Pan gasped, "That's HORRIBLE!"  
  
"It's over and done with." Uub said defensively, "Well…Where exactly do you wanna go?"  
  
(They ended up going to a nice restaurant.)  
  
"Man! That was good stuff!" Pan smiled after their meal, "Hey Uub! Let's go clubbing!"  
  
"Kay."  
  
He called for the bill and blah blah blah. He then took Pan to the biggest club in town (and they got in free…Uub has connections *wink, wink*).  
  
Trunks POV!  
  
"Hmm… Let's find a hot chick in here…"  
  
"Oooo! That's a good one! Nah…too fat…too skinny…too butch…hey! She's hot, she looks like Pa-HOLY FRIGGIN SHIT!!! IT'S PAN!!! AND UUB!!!!!"  
  
Pan POV  
  
"Hmmm…There's a cute guy…looks like…*gulp* crap! It's Trunks! I gotta get outta here!"  
  
Uub POV  
  
"DAMN! It's Trunks! Pan's gonna freak!"  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
okay! Extra long chapter for my wonder reviewers!!! ^.^!!!!! ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
see ya'll next time! I'll try to post faster!! Cheers!  
  
EAT RICE BABY YEA!!!! 


	7. The Kristin McNickel Tragedy

Chapter 7:The Kristin McNickel Tragedy  
  
Its no tragedy! Trust me!  
  
(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)( .)  
  
After Pan and Uub left.  
  
"Okay. Let's see.I gotta call up Crystal.and Dolly Anne. Then I need to call Katrina.Courteney.Walker. and Stevie. Then I gotta make Cory, John, and Michael.and. Bryan come to the party." Kristin thought to herself.  
  
"Hello? Walker? Hey babe! Could you pick up oh.10 bottles of vodka and 200 bottles of hard lemonade? Thanx baby! Yes. I promise. Okay. Okay. Buh Bye. Yes. I know. Okay. Buh bye." Kristin grinned as she hung up the phone with her on-and-off boyfriend Walker Joe Fleanne.  
  
*up on Dende's Tower, Dende grins evilly as he thinks oh a plan to make Kristin suffer*  
  
#If only Uub were here to pleasure me now! # Kristin thought to herself 3 hours later even though she had just met Uub earlier that day.  
  
As the guests began to pour in, the smell of alcohol was thickening the air. Kristin had downed 3 bottles of hard lemonade already and she wasn't stopping anytime soon. She started to flirt with Stevie when Walker decided it was time to go to the bedroom (an: *cough* *cough* I wonder what they're doing! *cough* *cough*). However, she wouldn't go up unless Stevie, Michael, Cory, and John went with them. She was partially drunk, the guys were all drunk, so it didn't take much persuading to let all *ahem* with her at the same time (heheh. Dende is sooo evil! Haha!).  
  
After many hours of endless and meaningless sex, they all finally came to their senses, and went back downstairs. There, Kristen downed a bottle of vodka (she's only ½ human. ¼ of her is ice-jin and the other ¼ is bitfrochellm-jin (a.k.a. bitchfromhell-jin)). However, she STILL wasn't drunk so Dende, being as evil as he is, decided to give her the worst death. He decided that she would drink 10 more bottles of hard lemonade, 2 cans of beer, 5 shots of tequila (whatever that stuff it), and a bottle of whiskey. After taking all that alcohol into her system, Dende then made her run around (outside) naked (she was fully and completely drunk), run back inside, run onto the balcony, and trip over a couple who happened to be making-out on the floor. Dende then makes her fall over the balcony and into the thorny bushes below. (an: OUCH! This stunt was professionally done, please don't try this at home! LOL! j/k) Meanwhile, it's been getting cloudy and starts to pour down rain. As she gets back up, pulling the thorns out of legs and arms and butt, a lightning bolt suddenly decides to fry Kristin. But of course, she's standing in a big puddle of water, and shocks her like, 10 times worse. After experiencing all that energy, she conks out. The ambulance takes too long to get there so, she gets that one disease thing from being exposed to long in the cold and dies. When Pan comes back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fact of the week: Dragon Ball GT is NOT a real series. It was created by FuNimation, NOT Akira Toriyama. Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z are actually meant for teenagers so FuNimation decided to create this stupid series for little kids. However.GT isn't really 4 little kids either. They show Master Roshi in a strip club for heavens sake! And also.That is why Trunks looks sooo gay in GT. Because Akira didn't draw him! DUH!!! 


	8. What Pan Discovers

Chapter 8 - what pan discovered  
  
You guys!! Its so good to be back!! I have some thankyous to give out!  
  
Special thanx to:  
  
Lean  
  
Tifa  
  
Clt  
  
Mei-chan  
  
Sam  
  
Anonomous  
  
Blue-angel1204  
  
Mia  
  
GIRL  
  
Hic  
  
Omegany  
  
Ifaj  
  
Monics sanders  
  
Kaay  
  
Vic  
  
Dr. Lector's Prodigy  
  
Rini Sayain-Jin  
  
Magma-chan  
  
Hellslilanimechic  
  
mii-chan  
  
jametaofthedarkness  
  
adria  
  
crystalstarlite  
  
tyleet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.eh? Oh hi! Oh crap! Oopsie. Well.ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Pan steps under the caution tape and runs to the police sheriff and says "what the heck happened? I leave for a couple of hours and they ruin the dorm?!! Arghhhhh!!!"  
  
"Ma'am, please don't get excited. Uhmm. I assume that you are Son Pan and you share a dorm with Kristin McNickel and.Mariah Tokishiki. You are 5 foot 5. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, answers to the name Pan."  
  
"Umm yah. But what happened?!"  
  
"we'll explain that in a minute."  
  
5 minutes pass.  
  
"WELL DAMMIT!! IT'S BEEN 5 FRIGGIN MINUTES, I'M COLD, I'M TIRED, AND I WANNA SLEEP! SO TELL ME NOW OR DENDE FORBID I BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND!"  
  
"Ma'am, I wouldn't suggest you to say that again or you could be spending the night in jail so.shut up."  
  
"FINE THEN!"  
  
"ummm Pan..? I'm gonna go home now kay?"  
  
"Yah. Okay. See ya Uub!!"  
  
"Could I drop by tomorrow at.7:00PM?"  
  
"Sure. See ya!"  
  
"Ma'am, we have your results."  
  
"well?!"  
  
"It seems that Miss. McNickel was drunk, had a STD, and according to eye witnesses (which we've all arrested for underage drinking and illegal drug use), she was running around naked, tripped over a couple making out, fell off the balcony into thorny bushes. She then ran into a big puddle of water, was struck by lightning and later died from catching pneumonia before the ambulance could get here."  
  
Pans jaw dropped open as the sheriff continued on.  
  
"It also seems that Ms. McNickel is very disliked in these parts. She has a criminal record. Her record says that she was caught being an underage prostitute. And.. she probably will not be missed.?"  
  
"This is a dream come true!!" Pan screamed.  
  
"Yes it is. Once we've cleared this place up, you and Ms. Tokishiki may move back in but for now, please stay somewhere else."  
  
"AHHHH!!! KRISTIN GO TO HELL!!!"  
  
"I think she already has Ma'am."  
  
"Uh! What's all this crap?" Mariah came back.  
  
"What the heck is going on??!!" she asked.  
  
"Kristin died!" Pan said happily.  
  
"WOW! No way! That's like a dream come true!!!" Mariah squealed.  
  
"Hey Mariah.do you have your cell? I'm gonna call Uub and ask him if we can spend a couple of nights over at his apartment okie?"  
  
"sure." Mariah gave her a strange look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end! For now! More to come! ^.^  
  
Next chapter: Trunks come in again! (really funny! Must read. Should be up by Saturday. 


	9. Graduation is next December! Who wants t...

Chapter 9  
  
I've been having some personal problems and haven't been able to update this story.and so.now I'm back on track, it's summer, and I have time. Sorry for the terribly long wait!  
  
*.* is the song ::..:: are actions [.] thoughts (.) authors notes  
  
ages! (This isn't correct. I went and figured out the ages to everyone in DBZ. Email me if you want it.)  
  
Trunks: 22 Goten: 21 Marron: 20 Pan: 19 Bra: 16  
  
disclaimer: I wish I owned it. But I don't. end of story. I don't own everywhere by michelle branch either.  
  
"why are we going to Uub's house?" Mariah asked, "we can just stay at Jazzie's"  
  
"oops. I didn't think of that." Pan replied stupidly.  
  
Pan dialed in Uub's number and left a message on his machine.  
  
"Hey Uub! It's pan again. Um.me and Mariah decided not to stay with you cuz it'd be more convenient for us and for you if we stayed at Jazzie's dorm.so..i'll talk to you later.um. Call my new cell if you need me. My number is 425 - 338 - 5285. bai!"  
  
Mariah still thought it was queer that thought of Uub before Jazzie and she was determined to find out what was going on with Pan.  
  
**********  
  
*sigh* Videl busied herself with cooking. It has been a year since Pan left and her little Panny has only called three times and written twice. Suddenly.  
  
BAM! Trunks burst through the door.  
  
"Konnichi-wa Ms. Videl-san! Smells lovely in here! You seen Bra-chan, Marron-san, and/or Goten?" He greeted Videl.  
  
"Actually.Goten is sparring with Gohan dear. I think they're in the forest in the back.and.Bra and Marron went to Opal Mall.I think."  
  
".I'm not going to the mall. That place is EVIL! So.I'll go find Goten and Gohan-san to spar then.arigato gosaimasu Videl-san, BYE!!"  
  
"Do whatever you want Trunks, Sayonara."  
  
************  
  
2 years later..This is now Pan's 3rd year in college. She's graduating next  
winter.  
  
*************  
  
"I wonder if they ever think about me.." Pan said to herself.  
  
"Who think about you?" Jazzie said as she walked in, "Is is a boyy???"  
  
::winks at Pan::  
  
::rolls eyes:: "No. I was just thinking about my family" replied Pan  
  
"have I MET your family??" Jazzie asked, "Cause I don't think so.."  
  
"Yes you have. Remember Uub? Well he's sorta like my older brother. Likes to look out for me.ya know? My grandpa used to train him."  
  
"So THAT'S why you thought of going to his apartment instead of Jazzie's dorm huh?" burst out Mariah.  
  
"yup."  
  
"Okay. That's cool!"  
  
"Haha. You guys done with your chemistry homework yet?" Jazzie asked.  
  
"Yup!" Pan cheered  
  
"Help me then! This crap is so hard!" Jazzie insisted.  
  
"hahaha. It's easy! See the picture on therleft, that a..." Pan started pointing out some pictures on the chemistry packet and explained everything to Jazzy.  
  
"Oh..haha.I get it! Thanks!"  
  
"Psh. Pan literally did the worksheet for you Jazzy!" Mariah rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's aiight guys. Oh hey! I wanna ask you a question." Pan grinned, "Ya'll wanna go to Japan with me after graduation next December?"  
  
************  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! What's gonna happen now?! 


	10. Author's Note

Okay okay.sorry! So maybe GT is a real series. Thanks for correcting me! I really appreciate it! Erm.yeah.maybe akira has been active toward GT. I haven't updated on that but when GT was first made my sources said that akira didn't draw it.which is why trunks looks so shitty. o_O() I dunno..ahhhhh I want to give up on this story. It's just not going anywhere..*sigh* I guess I'll try to finish it up but this story makes me depressed. Oh yeah! They stopped DBZ on cartoon network! And now they only show dragon ball...=( oh well. give me some ideas you guys! Like any idea! No guarantees I'll use it though. Well.I'm going to go write some chapters for my pirates of the Caribbean story. I'll try to update this one soon but it's been a year since I've last updated and I've forgotten what I wanted to do with this story. 


	11. chapter of stupidity

Okay. Wow. I've been gone for how many years? 2? 3? Haha well I'M BACK!!

* * *

"uh...I'm not graduating until next year so...I can't go..."Jazzie looked bummed, "stupid chem and bio classes...I'm failing..."

"I'm going to Europe in a couple months so I need to get some stuff taken cared of" Mariah replied.

"OH FINE! I see how it is!!" Pan 'yelled' jokingly, "I guess you won't be able to meet Trunks Briefs then..."

"TRUNKS BRIEFS?! YOU KNOW HIM?! HE'S ONLY LIKE....THE HOTTEST GUY EVER!!!!!!!" Jazzie's eyes just about popped out of her head.

"too bad he's a freakin dumbass jerk" Pan mumbled but she covered up with a quick retort "YAH. He's a friend of the family. Trust me. He's NOT as charming as the media makes him out to be. He's SOOO overrated!"

"Panny's red in the face!"

"shut up. You look like a eggplant."

"::gasp:: PAN SON. You take that back right now!!!"

"well...you do kinda look purple there Jaz" Mariah laughed as a horrified Jazzie ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I can go to Japan for a couple weeks Pan."

"great Mariah! I'm leaving in...a month so. Yeah. I'll order the tickets." Pan grinned.

"oh crap! it's 12:30 PAN!! i gotta go sleep. i have a quiz in web design tomorrow!! OH! and order TIX for me too! I can go during break! it's like 2 weeks!" Jazzie ran out of the bathroom and into her room, "NIGHT!!" and the door slammed.  
  
"wow! 12:30 already?! i gotta get to bed too. I have this HUGE test in biophysics.grimace night Pan!"

Pan walked Mariah to the door, "Night RIRI!!"

"NIGHT PAN PAN!" Mariah laughed and closed the door to her dorm (which is across the hall remember?).

Pan closed the door and walked throught the living room, down the hall, past Jazzie's room and into her own. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror on the wall.

Man o man was her family gonna be surprised when they saw her. Pan had truly changed in appearance and perhaps become a little bit too sarcastic for her own good. She wasn't so tomboy-ish anymore. Jazzie made sure of that. Pan was forced to wear "girly" clothing everyday until she put them on out of habit. She'd even learned how to put on make up! On her 19th birthday, she'd gotten her belly button pierced. Her hair hadn't been cut since she was 16 so it was quite long. She even got her hair straightened and streaked. Uub swore she grew a couple inches. When she left, she was 5' 3" and now....she measured about 5' 6". Pan looked at her appearance in the mirror again and smirked, thinking about what her old "friends" would say if they saw her now. She logged onto her computer.

Suddenly, an IM came up.

(an: haha...flying pan...frying pan...haha get it? Yah...I'm dumb get used to it)

**Uubbeme:** hey  
**flyingpan:** hey uub!  
**Uubbeme**: I can change my sn! Look!! It's so freakin awesome!  
**uUb Be Me**: cool ne?  
**flyingpan**: riiiight. You on drugs?  
**uUb Be Me**: shut up. I don't wanna talk to you anymore (  
**flyingpan**: haha!  
**flyingpan**: I didn't wanna talk to you to begin with  
**uUb Be Me**: yay!  
**uUb Be Me**: haha  
**uUb Be Me**: oh I was gonna ask you something but I forgot...  
**flyingpan**: what happened to "uUb Be Me: shut up. I don't wanna talk to you anymore ("  
**uUb Be Me**: rolls eyes oh come on. I was kidding!! You goin back to Japan?  
**flyingpan**: duh. Wow you're smart.  
**uUb Be Me**: when you going?  
**flyingpan**: soon.  
**flyingpan**: after I graduate.  
**flyingpan**: Maybe a week or two after...?  
**uUb Be Me**: oh cool. I'm prolly gonna stay in the US until summer. Then I'll go back. See how ole Goku is doin.  
**flyingpan**: haha  
**flyingpan**: I'm bored. Can't believe I'm graduating in like...3 weeks! WHOOT!  
**flyingpan**: well I'm gonna go.  
**flyingpan**: g2g!  
**flyingpan**: BAI!  
**uUb Be Me**: yah can't wait for your graduation...oO() haha  
**uUb Be Me**: ok  
**uUb Be Me**: dinner tomorrow..er...later tonight...with Jazzie and Mariah 6:30 aiight?  
**flyingpan**: ok  
**uUb Be Me**: I'll go to your house  
**flyingpan**: k. I'm gonna go sleep. NIGHTY NIGHT  
**uUb Be Me**: k k night!  
**::flyingpan is set to away 012:48:55::**

Pan went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, etc, etc. and climbed into bed, snuggled up under the covers, turned off the light and smiled..falling deep into her dreams.

* * *

okay. Not much. I'll have a longer chapter up later. I'm too lazy to type now. It's like 1AM. Gimme a break. Good gawd. Well nighty night folks! This chap sucks...haha I wrote it in like 10 minutes. So dumb. this chapter seriously pointless to my story i think. meh. oh well. R&R! constructive criticism is welcomed...flames are not...though flames do make me laugh a lot. some flamers just don't flame correctly...LOL. ::yawn:: oh. **_And thanks to all you readers who have stuck by faithfully waiting...3 years for me to update. Haha. I truly appreciate it._**


End file.
